turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Jenkins
| nationality= (Confederate States, 1861-1865) | occupation=Soldier | birth= century | military branch = States Army, 2nd Tennessee Cavalry (C.S.) |}}Jack Jenkins a corporal with the Second Tennessee Cavalry (C.S.) during the American Civil War. In 1864, he participated in the Battle of Fort Pillow. Under the command of Colonel Clark Barteau, Jenkins participated in the successful repulsion of the Olive Branch's efforts to land reinforcements on the banks of Coal Creek. This task complete, Barteau ordered Jenkins to take aboout half the cavalry back to the fort in anticipation of a full-out attack. Barteau reminded Jenkins that even the Negro soldiers in the fort were armed with rifles. While Jenkins initially sneered at the idea, nonetheless, he realized the damage a musket ball could do. Jenkins was part of the group of sharpshooters that kept the USS New Era buttoned-up, and eventually drove the ship up-river, cutting off one the garrison's crucial defenses. The unit then waited for the arrival of retreating Union troops. Jenkins shared his disdain for the Negro and Torry soldiers that made up the garrison with his superior, and both agreed that both were inferior soldiers. When they came, it was slaughter, as the Confederates charged at them. Most had no fight left. Jenkins personally killed a white sergeant who admitted to training Negro soldiers. When the bullet didn't prove immediately fatal, Jenkins stabbed the Union soldier to death with his bayonet. Then, Jenkins blew the jaw off a surrendering Negro. Jenkins's lieutenant finished the Negro off. Jenkins apologized for the sloppy shooting and went back to work. After the major fighting was over, Jenkins received orders to stop killing Union troops from Lt. Newsom Pennell. Jenkins was displeased, but obeyed the order. He was allowed to rob the prisoners. And because he hadn't been ordered not to, Jenkins did abuse and intimidate the POWs, particularly a Negro troop whom he ordered to loudly describe himself in unflattering terms, threw to the ground, and kicked and punched. Jenkins couldn't control himself for long. He finally did beat a wounded Negro to death. Not long after that, Pennell ordered Jenkins and several other soldiers to secure a wider perimeter around the fort to keep the remaining POWs from escaping. Jenkins, who hated Pennell, grudgingly accepted the order, but cursed Pennell privately while on duty. Shortly after taking his position, Jenkins met a sutler named "Virgil Simms" who was leaving the fort. In actuallity, this sutler was Major William Bradford, making his escape. Jenkins didn't recognize Bradford, and sent him on his way. Some two hours later, General Nathan Bedford Forrest himself arrived and informed Jenkins that the sutler was indeed Bradford. Jenkins was horried to realized what he'd done. Forrest was forgiving. Jenkins did not easily forgive himself. Moreover, his comrades were merciless in taunting him, until Jenkins fiercely proclaimed that he'd never be tricked like that again. Jenkins and his men were soon following Forrest, on to the next battle, wondering where they would fight the Union again as they rode back to Brownsville. However, word soon spread, and even as they rode, people were asking Jenkins if he was indeed the perso who let Bradford get away. After hours of this, Jenkins exploded and cursed out a soldier, only to realize it was a captain. The captain, however, realized that Jenkins was in a state of almost murderous rage, and did not discipline him. Not far from Brownsville, Jenkins and his men came across a wagon of prisoners. Among them, Jenkins saw Bradford himself, and immediately volunteered to help guard the wagon. Jenkins opportunity to avenge himself came the next day. After a night in Brownsville, the prisoners, Bradford included, were to be transferred to Jackson. On the road to Jackson, Jenkins offered Bradford an opportunity to relieve himself. When Bradford had finished, he moved away from the spot where he'd urinated. Jenkins shouted out that Bradford was trying to escape, and several Confederates shot Bradford down. The wounds were not fatal. Jenkins reload, and walked over to the fallen Bradford. After gloating briefly, Jenkins shot Bradford dead.